Befallen for You
by Zanawolf
Summary: Sadstuck, Humanstuck, Character Death. AU: Nepeta goes to a high school called Alternia. She meets a transfer student after several deaths at the school...horrible summery without completely blowing the plot idea and twist. But please R and R?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nepeta looked up at the sky, hearing a door slam somewhere in the distance as she sighed, hugging her jacket closer around her. "Nepeta?" She looked up at the sound of the voice, mind flashing to Equius as the other walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you doing out here so late at night? You should come to be and sleep with me."

Nepeta twisted out of his grasp, shaking her head slowly. "I want to stay out for a bit longer. I've been thinking about my old Moirail. You wouldn't know him."

"That's because you never talk about him." He sighed, resting a hand on his cheek. "But you're right, I've never met him. But he's dead. And I can't know about him unless you tell me about him."

"Maybe one day..." Nepeta trailed off, shaking her head.

The man sighed, resting his chin on Nepeta's shoulder. "I'll let you have your time to grieve...but one day soon you'll have to give up your past moirail. How many others died that day?"

"Seven," Nepeta said quietly. "Out of twelve of us. Five of us that still live...but I haven't heard from the others in so long."

"Maybe it's time to contact them. It seems like you need to talk to someone about the past. I remember when we first met..."

Nepeta broke away, taking a stop back from him. "This is the last word I want to hear on this." She snapped, turning and going to bed.

The man watched her, letting out a sigh. "Good night Nep," he whispered before looking away.

Nepeta sat down on the bed, looking over the house before resting her head in her hands and sighing. "I'm sorry Equius, I seemed to have failed. You said I should move on with my life...and I have...but I still miss you."

She laid down, curling up on the bed quietly. She finally fell asleep, hearing a door open before she fell asleep, dreaming of the past...and the dreams filtering through. The man sat next to his wife, watching her sleep as he rested a hand on her cheek sadly.

"I wish you would talk to me. So much about your past before I met you...so much about the ones that died...I have so many questions and you close me off. One day you will relive your past, but when?" He sighed, leaning down and kissing her hair. "I love you...but I would also love it if you would talk to me as well..."

Nepeta shifted, clutching the blanket to her chest as she mumbled in her sleep. The man looked down, stroking her hair slowly. "I'll be here. I'll stay with you. I don't mind your secrets. They make you interesting in fact. I just wish you wouldn't let the depression hurt you so much. You seem to like hiding behind your facades. I know you are happy...but it's deep down that you are truly happy. Sleep well." He whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 1

Nepeta looked down, listening to the people bustle around the airport as her parents looked around. She shifted, looking over to where a child was holding his hand, blood dripping from a really small cut. She turned away, stomach turning as she looked at her hands, tears coming to her eyes.

"Nepeta darling, is something wrong?" Her mother asked softly, walking over as she shook her head.

"Nothing mama; will the transfer student be here soon?" Nepeta said, looking up.

"Soon, his plane just landed. Go for a walk or something." She suggested, walking over to her husband.

Nepeta looked over at the child, feeling as if her hands were covered in blood. The sticky substance flowing over her fingers and splattering her chest as if it would never stop. She gave a shudder, looking at the blood before shaking her head. "You shouldn't have died. I should have died." She mumbled to herself.

"Hello," a voice called, Nepeta looking up at where her mother stood with a young man, his shock of black hair patted down from what seemed like a hasty fix up from a long nap. "I'm Jake English, you must be Nepeta, correct?"

Nepeta glanced up, startled from her memories. "H-hello," she stammered, looking up at him. "Yes, I'm Nepeta. You're staying with us, right?" She asked hesitantly.

"That's right. We'll be in the same year. My mother thought it would be useful to have me finish school in the USA. And I can say...if all girls are as beautiful as you, this shouldn't be hard at all." Jake promised with a smile.

Nepeta flushed, looking away from Jake. "I'm sure it's not true." She murmured as her mother came over.

"Come along children, I'm sure there will be time to talk about your life when we get home. It's important for you two to have a strong relationship since Jake will be living with us. Now, shall we retrieve your bags?" The woman asked happily.

"Of course," Jake said, smiling at her. "My bags should be pretty easy to find."

"I think that I'm going to be walking home," Nepeta said, edging away from the small group. "It's such a nice day out...and Karkat had mentioned something about a school project that we had been working on together."

"I'm sure your friend can get along with you for a day or so; can't he?" The man asked, moving to stand next to the woman. "We do have a guest in the house."

"He'll be here for the rest of the year. This project is due in a few days and I've been making Karkitty and Terezi work on this project getting ready for him to come here. I really can't pass this up any longer otherwise they shall be terribly mad at me." Nepeta sighed.

"Perhaps you could take Jake with you?" The woman asked after a moment.

"I don't mind. She can go off and do what she needs to do." Jake promised, glancing at the parents. "It'll give me a day or two to get settled in before school starts for me and she should do her project. And I don't want to be the reason she fails a project or let her partners do all the work."

Nepeta glanced at him, turning away from Jake. "I'll be home before ten tonight. Not sure if I'll be there for dinner or not."

"Okay darling," the woman sighed, watching her walk away. "I'm sorry about her Jake, but she's having a rough time I suppose. I don't think she meant to be rude and to offend you."

"It's fine, I don't mind. She has the right to not like me if she wants." Jake pointed out.

Nepeta trudged along the street, head down as she thought about Jake, imagining what stories he might have told had she offered to stay. She shook her head to clear it, stopping outside of Karkat's door before knocking on it, unsure if she had eve bothered telling the pair that she was coming over.

"Fuck, who's interrupting us again?" Nepeta heard someone move, several things seeming to crash to the floor as someone made their way to do the door. "Hel-oh hey Nepeta," Karkat said, yanking the door open. "We didn't expect you to be here."

"No, I have some extra time today. Did you guys manage to finish the project yet?" She asked hesitantly. "And I hope I didn't interrupt anything that you and Terezi may or may not have been doing."

Karkat shrugged, turning to lead her inside. "We're nearly finished with the project but you should help us."

"It looks a wreck in here..." Nepeta said, following Karkat to his room where a disgruntled Terezi was looking over the project.

"Well, we weren't really worried about how the house looks. This project of ours is due tomorrow but you haven't really been around to help." Karkat grumbled. "But now that you're here maybe we can get more organized. Oh lord! Won't that just be grand?"

"Come off it Karkat, she's here now." Terezi pointed out with a sigh. "It's not her fault that she hasn't been up to coming out and doing the shit that she said she would."

"I would have been down earlier, but my parents were picking up the transfer student from England. So...what exactly are we doing for this project?" Nepeta asked.

"Well, how a death effects someone close to said person. And you get to be the test subject because well..." Terezi trailed off, Karkat elbowing her.

"Nice job," he muttered as Terezi glared at him.

"I understand," Nepeta sighed, sitting down. "So shall we finish this project? I really don't mind if you choose that subject. I guess I would have more of a say had I been around more, right?"

"So want to tell us about the transfer student?" Terezi asked, clearing off the table so they could get started.

Nepeta shrugged, hands clasped in her lap. "I didn't really walk to him. I was more worried about getting out of the airport. Public places and I don't really mix. I figured that would be something that was easy to understand."

"You can't live in depression for the rest of your life. You need to get over the fact that Equius died! And you need to remember that he wasn't the only one that died! Gog damn it, what is it with people and their feelings and the need to mop over something that they can't change?" Terezi demanded, slamming the papers against the table. "It's time you get over yourself and get a move on with life. Doing what you're doing isn't healthy for you and it isn't healthy for anyone."

Nepeta jumped, Karkat snapping his mouth shut as he looked at Terezi. "You didn't have to be that blunt..." He sighed.

"Well, is it true or not? She has been doing too much of nothing for my taste. We've practically done all this project. Maybe she should finish it by herself. But until that happens, I think I'll be heading home. I'm not going to sit around and listen to her whine about how she lost her moirail and it isn't her fault that she is depressed and all that bull." Terezi turned on her heal, leaving the house as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Nepeta looked down, playing with the edge of her shirt. "Am I really like that?" She asked Karkat quietly, not looking up at him.

"Well, you haven't been talking to anyone in school. Anyone who even mentions Equius to you might send you into tears. It's not really...I mean you two were really good friends for a really long time. But maybe it's time that you let go of Equius? I mean...I know it's only been a couple of weeks. Get to know the exchange student staying at your house while he's here. That might be a good thing for you. And...you could try and be a little more happy, like how you used to be?" He asked softly.

"I don't think I could get to that point again...I mean...Equius was my best friend. How am I supposed to get over how he...died?" Nepeta whispered.

"I'm sure in time you will. Maybe talking about it would help." Karkat murmured, worried about her health.

"I'll have to see if there is a group or something I could go to." She promised, looking away from Karkat. The air seemed to thicken as they talked, the scent of blood filling it. The substance seemed to cling to her body, covering her hands in the red substance.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows! Though I have to ask...for the prologue, who did you think was the unnamed guy?**

**And of course, the disclaimers are the same through the whole story. I don't own anything, only the plot behind this. No characters and all that fun stuff, right? Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now it goes into two story lines at once! I hope you like it!**

**And thanks for the people that have read this!**

**Set in the Morning after the Prologue takes place:**

Nepeta fiddled with her cell, looking down the list before picking out the eight numbers she needed. She took a sip of her tea, making a face in noticing how cold it had become. She shivered, moving to grab a blanket when she noticed how cold the whole house seemed, watching as Pounce jumped up on the counter.

"Hey there boy, how are you?" Nepeta asked, looking as the cat nudged at her phone. "I should call them, huh?"

The cat mewed, sitting on her piece of paper as she chuckled, picking up her phone and looking at the list.

"Hello, is Karkat there?" Nepeta asked, frowning at the unfamiliar voice before recognizing it as Terezi's.

"Oh boy...what do you want with him?" She demanded, Karkat growling in the background. "Are you some whore coming back around asking for some more money?"

"Oh, hello Terezi. I was actually calling to see if you and Karkat would like to come to dinner with the rest of us in a week?" Nepeta inquired politely.

"You fucking little whore!" Terezi snarled as something flew at a wall.

"Excuse me, but she was merely asking you and Karkat to a little get together." Nepeta glanced up, feeling the phone being taken from her hand as Jake made an appearance from their bedroom to stand behind her. "If you can't appreciate the fact that she wants to get together as a little reunion then you can crawl into whatever hell hole you've come out of!" He snarled.

"Oh my gog Terezi! See what you have done now?" Karkat snarled over the phone. "That's it; I'm going to Gamzee's, you deal with the phone."

"Oh fuck you Karkat! How the hell do we even manage this relationship anymore?" Terezi demanded. "And fuck the little whore who called."

"You little-" Nepeta reached up, taking the phone and hanging up.

"Jake dear, you're going to be late for work at this rate." She said softy, touching his cheek. "I made your lunch for you as well dear. Have a good day at work." She murmured.

"I love you," Jake murmured, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "My grandmother shall be coming down soon. Don't be too stressed by it, okay?" He asked.

Nepeta nodded, walking him to the door and watched him leave, sitting down quietly in a chair as she snuggled a stuffed animal to her chest.

**Two years ago...**

Nepeta listened to the forks clink against the plates, the food before her looking like a green mush of vegetables, the meat looking dull to her as she grimaced. "This tastes horrible mom." She sighed.

"I tried my best with what we had." The woman sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry that you don't like it though. Perhaps you could try cooking again? You always did such a wonderful job. I don't know where you got it from though."

"It might also help if I went and shot some of our own meat this year. You never know what they added to the meat when they processed it." Her father huffed. "Tell me Jake, do you like hunting? Are you skilled at shooting guns at all?"

"You shouldn't be asking him those questions dad." Nepeta sighed. "It's rude to ask a guest if they like killing things with guns."

"Oh come off it dear, you used to love going out hunting with me when you were younger and then you got into high school and you stopped coming. I remember when we taught you to shoot a gun." He laughed.

"Father, will you please stop talking about guns?" Nepeta asked quietly.

"What type of guns do you like shooting sir?" Jake asked, not seeming to hear Nepeta as the man laughed.

"Well, we have a couple of riffles, what about you?" He asked curiously.

"Mostly hand guns. They're easier to conceal and easier to use." Jake said.

Nepeta threw her fork down, getting up. "Will you shut up?" She demanded, turning away from them. "Just shut up about the guns, okay?" She demanded quietly, running into her room and slamming the door to her room, where she stumbled over the chair to her desk in the dark.

"Is she okay?" Jake frowned, glancing up. "And did you know that talking about guns was a sore subject for her? And if so...why is she that way?"

"Her best friend was recently shot and killed in front of her. Now, we try to avoid anything relating to it. But we believe it is in her best interest if she did not avoid the subject for long and she should try to get over it as best as she could. Going on and on about it will never help her." Her mother stated, crossing her arms.

"Isn't that a little harsh if she just lost someone so close to her?" Jake frowned. "And she did ask us to stop talking about guns nicely."

"Oh well, what is done is done." The man sighed before he started to eat again. "She can go cry if she wants, it's no skin off my bones."

Jake got up, setting his fork down. "You are her parents and yet you act like your daughter's depression is not something to worry about. The cat has shown more compassion then the lot of you!"

Jake got up, turning and leaving the room, heading up the stairs and pausing outside the door before leaving for a walk. He shook his head to clear it, wondering why he had thought that it was a good idea to wander outside on his own, realizing he was lost with a sigh.

"Hey! Aren't you that English exchange student?" A loud voice asked, causing Jake to turn. "Yeah! You with the glasses!"

"Er, hello?" Jake said with a frown, looking at him.

"Karkat, one of Nepeta's friends." Karkat grumbled, looking over at him. "Anyway, I just...be nice to her, alright? Despite what people say about her needing to get over Equius' death, it just isn't right to force her to get over anything...so just be nice. And try not to force her to talk about anything she doesn't and just...you understand, alright?"

"Yeah, I think...wait, what?" He asked.

"Just be kind and gentle with Nepeta. Don't mention stuff she doesn't want to talk about. She likes cats," Karkat sighed.

"Okay..." Jake said with a frown, turning to duck into the store after a moment. "Thanks for telling me, I guess. But I've noticed that. She has a cat and doesn't like the subject of guns."

"Oh dear gog, don't upset her anymore than she already is upset. I don't think we could handle that." Karkat groaned.

"I won't...I'll be the perfect gentleman towards her." Jake promised. "It's what I like to do. It's not right to treat a woman wrong and even more so when she's depressed like she is."

"Good," Karkat muttered, turning away from him. "Just be nice. I think you have the great possibility of being very good friends."

"I'll make sure she's happy," Jake said quietly.

"She likes cute things," Karkat added before leaving, Jake staring after him in confusion.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I must say, this chapter was interesting to write. But after putting this chapter up, I shall be taking a short break. This will be one of two, the second happening in November for the writing month. I'll try and finish this before then, but I can't make promises. Read, Review...tell me your thoughts at all on this chapter?**

**I had a friend help with the second bit, suggesting a few ideas and I molded it into what you shall be reading.**

Jake watched Nepeta's door, thinking about the Friday night before and the talk with Karkat before he got up, walking across the small hall and knocked on the door, wanting to express his worry about her staying in her room nearly most of the time after the incident of the talk of guns. He glanced at the door, hearing the quiet sobs before he knocked.

"Come in," Nepeta mumbled, Jake unprepared for the sight that beheld him after he opened the door. He always thought of Nepeta as a very clean, well-kept teenage from what he saw and the state of her room shocked him. "What do you want?" She asked sulkily, still upset from the conversation, though she couldn't really blame him for just talking to her father.

"I wanted to see if you were alright and to apologize for the night before. It was wrong of me to continue on a subject that you weren't really comfortable with and to make you feel better after doing such a thing." Jake said. "I don't know what happened to you to make you so touchy on the subject of guns, but your father obviously likes guns. And you did too, before whatever happened had happened. And I would-"

"Just stop talking. My head hurts..." Nepeta sighed, pulling the blanket from around her and tossing it on the bed. "And your talking is just making it worse. So shut up and just...let me be please."

"But...you look sad and lonely. And what is your mother's name?" Jake asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe I like being sad and lonely. And it's Meulin." Nepeta sighed. "Though why don't you just ask them their names if you really want to know? It's not like you don't get along with them very well."

"Because I want to get to know you, not them. I don't see why I shouldn't get to know you in fact." He added, crossing his arms. "You're sweet and you need someone to talk to..."

"I just want to be left alone in my room with my feelings. Can't you honor that?" Nepeta sighed.

"I'll back off...if you promise me that you'll talk to me if you really need to." Jake said softly, taking a step back as Nepeta narrowed her eyes, picking up something to throw at him. "So...I got you something to maybe make you feel better." He added, moving to give her the cat in hopes that she wouldn't be as mad at him.

Nepeta took the white stuffed animal, studying it. "It has two mouths," she mused, hugging it after a moment.

"That particular brand was called a lusus or something like that from the store I believe. Anyway, I thought you would find it interesting. And it's a cat..." Jake trailed off, shaking his head after a moment. "I'll let you be then."

**Future(Present Prologue not past?...I need a better way to put down times. If you have a suggestion, leave it in a review please?)**

Nepeta looked up at her front door, frowning slightly when she saw a car pull up. She set the stuffed animal on her table, putting the last few dishes in the sink before heading to the door, side stepping a few scattered toys sadly before she got to the door, shaking her head as Karkat jammed his finger into the doorbell, Gamzee moving his hand down with a slight smile.

"Hello Karkat, Gamzee, how can I help you?" Nepeta asked politely, watching them.

"Karkat told me about the dinner you wanted to do. Terezi kicked him out again. So I decided to come see you." Gamzee said, dragging Karkat into the house when Nepeta moved aside for them.

"So how have you and Jake been with the little one?" Gamzee asked.

"Gamzee you idiot!" Karkat growled, Nepeta closing her eyes.

"I lost the child," she muttered, reopening them to glower at Gamzee. "Now if the only reason you came here was to patronize me as to what I can and can't have, I would demand you leave!" She snarled.

"Oh boy...it's that date again, isn't it?" Gamzee sighed, hugging Nepeta. "Why don't you come and talk with Gamzee? He can make you feel all better." Gamzee dragged Nepeta over to the couch, settling into the fabric with a smile as Nepeta sighed, sitting next to him. "Now what do you want to talk about on this saddest of days?" He murmured.

"Gamzee..." Karkat sighed.

"He's fine," Nepeta promised softly, looking up at Gamzee. "I just...I feel like I can't talk to Jake because he never knew Equius and he doesn't understand how we worked so well together. Closer than brother and sister. And I never fully explained what happened. The blood..." She bit her lip, burrying her face in her hands.

Gamzee rested a hand on her shoulder comforting, remembering when his own father had died. "It's okay Nep, tell me all about it." He murmured.

"I miss having someone to talk to." she mumbled, not looking up. "I want to talk to Jake...but after recent events, I don't feel right telling him. I don't want to stress him out. I just miss having someone to talk to. Why did he have to do it?"

Gamzee hugged her, letting her hide her face in his shoulder. "It's okay Nep, let it all out." He murmured. "Why not tell me why you want us to gather? Is it to celebrate life or death...?"

Karkat groaned, sinking onto a couch. "Gamzee...it might be better if we just let her be,"

"I want to celebrate the fact that we have lived for these two years without anything else happening to us. And I want to celebrate our friends that died." Nepeta mumbled.

Gamzee nodded, watching her sadly. "He died protecting you. You should be honored that he did that. It's not everyone who could say they have two people at the very least willing to do that, let alone one. Look at Jake, he loves you and wants to take care of you. He knows very little about Equius and yet he keeps care of you."

Nepeta nodded miserably, biting her lip. "But did I have to lose one to gain another that would love me?" She demanded. "I would have loved to have Equius around. He was sweet..." she trailed off, Karkat rubbing his temples.

"Nep, had you still had Equius...would you have gone to Jake?" Gamzee asked.

"I...I guess you're right." Nepeta said softly. "Had Equius not...have died...I would have never been so...depressed. But it hurts. It hurts and I miss him. I want him to be back, but I can't have him back. I have Jake now and I don't know why...but I can't help but wish he were back."

Gamzee hugged Nepeta, stroking her hair quietly. "Let out all your feelings."

"It was even worse when I lost the child. Jake was so kind...and something happened." She mumbled. "It's my fault for losing the child. I don't see how he couldn't have blamed me...it was all my fault."

Gamzee glanced up at Karkat, confused as the other guy shrugged. You wanted to deal with it! Karkat mouthed, Gamzee nodding. "Oh Nep, you just weren't ready for a child yet." Gamzee murmured.

Nepeta shook her head, pulling her knees to her chest. "My fault Equius died...I really want Jake to be happy but I feel like being with me is holding him back. I just don't know what to do anymore." She mumbled.

Jake shifted in the shadows wordlessly, eyes narrowing as he watched Gamzee comfort her, hands clenching at his side. "It wasn't your fault." He mumbled to himself. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time...like it seems that I am."

Nepeta looked up, eyes clouded. "Sorry Gamzee, I didn't mean to say all that." She mumbled.

"It's been a while since you've really talked about what you felt, huh? Why not explain it to Jake, what you told me and see what he says. Explain that you feel losing the child was your fault and not just fate. I can understand your hardship over the past two years. But you were right in saying Jake is an amazing husband for you.:

"He should be home soon. I'll...see if I can get him to listen." Nepeta said quietly. "Thank you for coming by. Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"Can I raid your fridge?" Karkat asked, getting up and nearly stepping on a toy. "Gog damn, if you don't have kids, what's up with all the toys?" He muttered darkly.

Nepeta glowered at Karkat, chucking a pillow at his head. "Left over stuff from the...from the baby shower before. You don't have to know why they're around the house." Nepeta snapped, shifting slightly as she stood up. "I told you we lost the child. And I told you I was upset over it." She mumbled, wandering back to the table and picking up the stuffed animal.

Karkat watched her, Gamzee stretching out. "How is Jake holding up?"

"He was sad that we lost the child, but he understands...and I bet he wants one so bad. I want a child as well." Nepeta mumbled, moving to start dinner. "I just..." She blinked, vision blurring as she picked up a knife. "I just don't see how it could work out anymore..." She mumbled, stumbling slightly and falling, the knife piercing into her stomach.

Jake rushed forward, Karkat turning to blink at the sight of blood, fumbling with the phone and calling nine one one as Jake moved to rest Nepeta's head on his lap, worried. "It'll be okay. I don't blame you." He mumbled, staring at the knife. "It'll be okay...I promise."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here's the bit that'll make you mad...we'll not be visiting the present day in this story for a few chapters so I can develop the relationship in the past. Happy readings. Read, Review, and don't hurt me please?**

**Past**

Nepeta looked out her window, cuddling with the stuffed animal Jake had gotten her. She stroked the soft fur, biting her lip as she watched her parents walk out of the house, mildly surprised that Jake was not with them before she realized what she was doing, looking away sadly. She couldn't remember the last time she had been jealous of someone, having always gotten along easily with people.

She glanced up when there was a knock, setting the stuffed animal down before walking to her door. "Yes Jake?" She asked with a sigh, hesitating slightly as she rested her hand on the door nob, feeling a faint pain of tightness pass over her chest.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. It...it kind of seems like you're avoiding me." Jake said quietly, his own hand on the door knob as he rested his forehead against the door. "I apologized for making you mad. And for making your friends mad with that comment. Will you please come out of hiding and talk to me?"

"It sounds like you're begging me." Nepeta sighed, looking at the floor. "But why should I let you? You'll probably just do something stupid again...and I was avoiding you for obvious reasons. None of my friends really like you either."

"Then your friends have bad taste." Jake muttered to himself.

Nepeta narrowed her eyes, jerking the door outward and smacking him. "They do not have bad taste! Maybe Gamzee does...and so does Eridan but other than that, they do not have bad taste!"

"That hurt!" Jake said, jerking away and rubbing his head. "Who ever heard of a door coming outwards on a bedroom?"

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Nepeta asked, eyes wide as she saw the faint spot of blood. She took his hand, dragging him to the bathroom. "Sit down," she murmured, looking at the cut before grabbing what she needed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Why were you leaning against the door?" She demanded softly.

"I didn't think you would hit me with it." Jake sighed, moving to rub the spot before getting his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch it," Nepeta murmured, putting a band-aide over it carefully. "You'll just make it worse."

"I never thought you as a motherly type of person." Jake mused. "And I don't mean that in a bad way either."

Nepeta glowered at him, rubbing the back of her neck before shaking her head. "I guess I am...I never really thought about it and it was my fault for smacking you with the door."

"Well, that's true but you still didn't have to come out here and care for me like you did." Jake sighed, shaking his head. "That's something I don't expect people to do for me. I've been a prick too. I never know when to shut up and I constantly am found talking to your father about guns. And I probably bug you a lot as well. But you...you're sweet and kind and you've put up with that for god knows what reasons. And...I think I like you."

Nepeta stood up, washing her hands in the sink to give her time to answer, biting her lip. "I have boundaries." She muttered after a moment.

Jake frowned, watching her back as she worked at washing her hands. "What do you mean by boundaries?" He asked after a moment.

"I don't date," Nepeta muttered.

"I think you took me the wrong way." Jake said quickly, moving to stand. "I want to be friends, but hiding all the time is really hard for us to be friends. I only meant that I like you as a friend."

Nepeta raised an eyebrow, watching him silently. "Maybe you did mean something different and you don't really like me as a friend."

"I heard that you liked shipping your friends together. I've asked around to some of the others that haven't talked to you in a while. I know they used to have fun asking you who you paired them with the day before and you'd always have four answers. Who did you pair yourself with? Or did you ever give yourself a chance for love?" Jake demanded, standing up to make her face him.

"I don't want to love. I'll just lose the person." Nepeta mumbled, looking away from him. "I don't see why this matters so much to you either."

Jake let her, giving in with a sigh. "You just seem so depressed." He said quietly. "All we're doing is going around in circles with this conversation. Maybe we can't have a normal conversation but..I can at least try to get you to have one."

Nepeta turned away, heading out of the bathroom. "I'll check your cut later." She muttered, going to find what was on her door that could have possibly made such a cut before leaning against the door, letting out a sigh and biting her lip.

"Nepeta?" Jake asked quietly, walking behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry if what I said upset you." He murmured.

Nepeta stared at the floor, shifting before shaking her head. "I'm fine," she mumbled, hands bracing against the door as she hung her head down further to hid her face, feeling the tears well over.

"No you're not," Jake sighed. "And it's probably my fault as well." He reached forward hesitantly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Nepeta shook her head, intent on staring at the ground. "It doesn't concern you." She hissed, watching as the cat padded over, rubbing against her legs as he mewed softly and nuzzled her leg.

"Even the cat thinks something is wrong." Jake sighed.

"I just want to be left alone." Nepeta mumbled, looking up after a moment at him. Jake watched her rub at her eyes, feeling like it was his fault for making her cry.

Jake hugged her silently, shaking his head. "I don't want to leave you alone like this." He decided. "I don't want anything happening to you. Come on, why don't we go sit down?"

Nepeta pulled away, picking up the cat after a moment. "You hardly know me." Nepeta sighed. "I don't see why you want to start now."

"I'll be here for a while, so why can't I start getting to know you?" Jake frowned. "I thought it would have been nice if we became good friends."

"Equius was a good friend!" Nepeta snapped, looking down before adding, "he was my best friend."

"He'll always be your friend...but maybe at some time in your life, it's time to maybe think about making a new friend like me?" He asked, hesitantly, half tempted to take a step back in case if she tried to hit him.

"Maybe I don't want friends. Maybe I don't want new friends or old friends or any friends at all." She whispered, slightly surprised when Jake touched her hand.

"Friends are always there for friends." Jake said softly. "And it looks like you can use some friends right now."

Nepeta looked away, seemingly lost as to what to do. "Fine, friends?" She muttered after a moment.

Jake smiled, nodding happily. "Friends indeed," he said happily, glad that she had taken his suggestion. "Let's start with hanging out tomorrow while your parents are gone." he decided.

"Their trips never seem to last very long." Nepeta sighed, mostly to herself before she smiled slightly, somewhat happy that they could be at least somewhat friends.

**A/N: So...some of the more stranger events take place in chapter Five and six, which is why I've kind of been delayed in updating. And some other personal issues as well. So...I do have most of chapter five written...I'm just really sore and other fun shit. So hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I'm doing something a little based off certain...really unlucky events...this is about two months after Nepeta hesitantly accepts Jake's offer to be friends. The Leijon family decide to go on a road trip! Only...you'll find out.**

**PS: Sorry if my notes get borish after a while. This is actually why I didn't update and...yeah...fun trip? And I just used a random name for Nepeta's dad...it ended up being John...but not the beta kid John, just some random guy named John. I have an obsession with "J" names...**

Nepeta looked up from where Pounce was sitting, tail tip twitching as if he knew she would be leaving him for the weekend. He let out a small mew, Nepeta cuddling him after picking him up. "I'll be back soon." She promised.

"Saying bye to your cat?" Jake asked as he appeared behind Nepeta. She let out a soft sigh, setting the cat down.

"Some of us happen to be very good friends with Pounce de Leijon. He just doesn't like you for some reason." Nepeta sniffed, the cat stalking off to chase after a bird. "Purrhaps if you were nicer?" She offered after a moment. You seem

"Enough with the cat puns." Jake grinned. "You really are doing better, aren't you?"

"I guess...it would be worse...but it could also be better." Nepeta said quietly, shaking her head as she thought about the past few months with a soft sigh. "I just don't see why we have to go on this road trip. All we're doing is driving over a few states and driving back. It sounds boring."

"Didn't Meulin said we'd be seeing your grandmother or something?" Jake asked curiously.

"She's obsessed with writing though. Every move and word you make, she'll just write it down and make note of everything. It gets rather annoying when she constantly does it...it's something like having a good something or another as a keep sake for when she dies. She used to be infatuated with this one guy...until she met my grandfather. He passed away and mama thinks grandmother is going to go the same way soon." Nepeta explained, rolling her eyes as she talked.

"Come along children! We're ready to leave now." Meulin called as she waved at them from the car. "It won't be that boring Jake, my mother is a very interesting person. And that man that she was infatuated with was Karkat's grandfather I believe. Aren't you friends with him still honey?" She asked.

Nepeta trudged over to the car, nodding. "Of course," she said, getting in as Jake joined them. "Dad's not coming...is he?"

"Yes, he's just running a bit behind. John honey, hurry up or we'll have to leave you behind!" Meulin called, settling in the passenger seat as the man came running over. "Tell us Jake, what are your parents like?" She asked, pulling out a book.

"Well, my father and mother are named John and Jade. I have a sister they named Jane. I guess they're your average parents. My best friend Dirk's father is a famous movie star. His dad's name is Dave, his mom is Rose. I think I prefer hanging out with Dirk. His family is so much cooler than mine, but I think almost every kid has a friend's family they would say that about. There isn't really much to talk about honestly. My sister is a bit weird, she loves to bake. I would rather be out hunting; I got that from my mother's side." Jake explained, thinking about his best bro Dirk. "My mom bred a rare frog once, I think."

"Oh! I heard about that." Meulin exclaimed, looking over at him. "I didn't realize that was your mother though."

"She...she does some pretty weird things." Jake murmured, embarrassed. "My father likes to cook as well, which is where my sister got it from. I don't know how they manage to do it though...always plenty of cake for birthday time. And of course, we have a couple of dogs."

Nepeta shifted in her seat, pulling out a notebook as she thought, flipping through the shipping chart possibilities as she thought, working on crossing out the ones containing Kanaya, Feferi and Equius. It was something she hadn't thought about since the beginning of the year, remembering the few summers ago when she had started the project, having found it hard to find someone that Eridan might like or which of her friends suited another better than someone else.

She worked on reorganizing it, skipping over herself as she hesitated on some of the ones with Equius, taking a shallow swallow before crossing them out. Jake's talking became background noise as she worked, not bothering to fill in the spaces for some of them.

"What's that?" Jake asked after a few minutes of silently watching her, her mother and father engrossed in a story they were listening to.

"Just...a project I started on a bit ago, predicting which of my friends would end up with who." She said quietly. "I haven't really been paying it much attention recently, so I decided now would be a good time to update it."

"Who's Tavros?" Jake asked, catching the unfamiliar name.

"He's a paralyzed kid. I knew him before the incident. It happened a couple of years ago due to bad driving on Vriska's part. Everyone was shocked that She, Terezi and Tavros made it back alive. Yeah, Terezi ended up blind and Tavros became paralyzed...but they're still alive, right?" She muttered.

"Is Terezi the one that told you to get over Equius' death?" Jake asked with a slight frown.

"You told me that too." Nepeta muttered, looking away as she heard a faint popping noise. "But...yeah, the one that wears the red glasses and walks with a cane."

"I think she's in some of my classes. Like's to think that she can see by taste...it's kind of creepy." Jake mused.

"Yeah, that would be Terezi." Nepeta agreed quietly. "She's kind of...one of those that say either get over it or perhaps you should just kill yourself. She's not one for sympathy honestly. Most of my friends are a strange bunch."

"But you're not that strange, are you?" Jake murmured. "You seem perfectly find to me."

Nepeta stared out the window of the car, frowning slightly as she glanced back at the road. "Mom, I think something may have happened to our tire..." She said quietly.

John frowned, pulling over in the extra lane and stepping out to study it, nodding with a sigh. "You have good ears," he told Nepeta. "It looks like it's starting to shred." He chuckled.

"Do these trips never go right?" Nepeta groaned, glancing towards the darkening skies as her father moved to find the nearest small town, the car moving slowly.

Jake raised an eyebrow, watching her. "How often do these trips go bad for you?"

"A lot, we have a kind of joke about having Leijon Luck...more like a curse...but, you get the drift." She sighed, looking at the closed sign on the tire shop sadly. "I love my grandma...she's just kind of...really weird."

"She's the book keeper of the family." Meulin said happily. "We just learned to live with it, you know?"

Nepeta sank down in her sink, her father talking on the phone. Jake watched her, frowning. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked after a moment, sensing that she needed to relax.

"We can stay here for the night," John called, opening the door as Nepeta moved to step out. "We just have to sleep in the car. Is that okay with you kids?"

Nepeta shrugged, turning to shut the door. "Jake and I are going for a walk." She called, joining Jake at the end of the car. "We'll find something to eat and meet you back here, how does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan," Meulin called, smiling slightly as she went to talk to her husband.

Nepeta rolled her eyes, grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him off in a random direction. "This town looks dead," she murmured quietly, glancing around after a moment.

Jake nodded in silent agreement, following her quietly as he glanced at their hands. "Look, there's something open over there for dinner." He offered.

Nepeta nodded quietly, studying the place before walking over to check the times. "It's still open," she agreed. "I'll go tell my parents. Do you want to get us a table...Jake?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Jake said with a smile, letting go of her hand and heading inside. Nepeta watched him walk in, turning to fetch her parents.


	7. Chapter 6

Nepeta stared at her plate, well aware of Jake next to her as she thought, listening to the other diners talk before letting out a sigh. "I'm finished," she said quietly, wanting to leave the area as she studied the sky outside. "Can I go for a walk?"

"Would it be okay if I went with her?" Jake asked before Meulin could say anything, watching the older woman.

"You have to be back to the car by sun set." Meulin said, crossing her arms. "I don't want you wandering around this town since we really don't know anything about it."

"We'll be back to the car by then." Nepeta promised quietly before her father could open his mouth to say something as she turned away, pulling Jake out of the place with her as she thought, heading to the small shopping area.

"What was that about?" Jake asked, moving to rub his wrist when Nepeta let go of it.

"My father's an asshole about the whole Equius thing...he wasn't raised here, so he doesn't really understand how everything worked. To be honest...I think he thought we were having sex or something." Nepeta muttered, looking away from Jake as she walked in a random direction. "We have about an hour until sunset,"

"So what is the point of all this?" Jake asked softly, watching her as he walked behind her.

"I've always loved small towns." Nepeta said. "Ours is small, but it's not as small as this. You can walk from one end to the other and still...there seems to be places to explore. I just want to get away from everything for a time, is there something wrong with that?"

"I never said there was something wrong with it, only that you seemed lonely and that you like...well...I don't know." He sighed.

"I would like to have a friend that understands me...but sometimes it's hard to find someone that wants to try." Nepeta said, finding a hill to sit on. "My father doesn't even understand me anymore. He didn't like Equius being around so much to even start with. He even threatened to get rid of Pounce because I was being too emotionally detached with everyone but my cat."

"And they didn't send you to talk to anyone?" Jake asked, ducking as Nepeta moved to smack him.

"I am not some crazy person that needs to talk to some other person just to say that I need to be on some drug or another." Nepeta sniffed.

"You don't have to be on drugs to get better." Jake frowned, watching her quietly. "You just need to talk to people. I mean, look at this place. It's beautiful. Wouldn't you just love to live here?" He asked softly.

"I like the town we live in, it's not too big, but small towns are nice. You tend to know everyone there most of the time." Nepeta said quietly.

"But you have your life in the other town, so you wouldn't move, would you?" He asked softly, watching the girl as she played with a strand of hair, not looking at him. "Why don't we head back to the car?"

"Sure,"

_Nepet_a _smiled, laughing as she shook her head at the guy standing next to her, her arm causally linked through his. "I can't wait to see what Fef has planned for this dinner," she said happily._

"_I'm sure it will be fine. I have heard wonderful things about this place." The other agreed, glancing down at Nepeta._

"_So have I. My parents love coming here. It's so kind that Feferi invited us all here for dinner. It's good to get out and have some fun with friends." Nepeta said, nudging him. "You need to lighten up Equius, you seem a bit blue today."_

"_Did you hear about the man that has been on a killing spree?" Equius asked. "He shoots young women because he was spited by his ex-girlfriend. Maybe I am just a little worried that he may be hiding here."_

"_Oh Equius, you really do worry too much. Hey everyone!" Nepeta called, pulling away from Equius as she waved at the others sitting at the table. "Sorry we're late, Equius was taking forever to get ready," she chuckled as she took her seat at the long table._

"_You got him into nice clothes at least," Feferi said, sitting at the head of the table. "Thank you all for joining me tonight. As you know, we are approaching our senior year of high school. It's amazing that we're all here." She said, smiling at everyone as she glanced around. "Everyone seems to be doing well too."_

_Nepeta listened to the others talk, frowning when she heard a commotion before shrugging, turning towards Kanaya._

_The motions seemed to slow, shards of shattering glass. In a heart beat Nepeta could hear a gun shot and something hitting her, making her fall. Blood washed the color from the scene, turning everything red._

"_Equius?" Nepeta whispered, looking down over at the boy as she heard a few other gun shots, hands searching for the wound. She pressed her hands down on it shakily, not caring if she was drenched in blood. A strangled cry, several of the others, shocked in silence. The blood drenching the floor..._

Nepeta woke, staring at the ceiling of the car as she bit back any sound, sitting up slowly. She could see the form of Jake very close to her own. "Are you okay?" Nepeta nearly jumped, turning to see Jake staring at her in the dim light. "You seem to be having nightmares Nepeta,"

"I...I'm just fine," she hissed, frowning when she saw Jake moving.

"And I want something to hold. You can use me for a pillow. You look pretty uncomfortable with the way you were sleeping." Jake said, touching her hand. "It would be better for your neck anyway." He murmured, Nepeta blushing before she nodded, shifting so her head was on his chest.

Jake smiled, stroking her hair as he thought, half asleep. "I'm glad I'm here with you," he said quietly, Nepeta opening her eyes with a frown before closing them again, nodding.

"Thanks..." She said quietly, yawning and snuggling closer to Jake, the dreams fading as she drifted back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey look, a lovely author note again! I would like to warn you that I will NOT be able to update during November due to NaNoWriMo and my participation in it this year. I shall be working on my other story that I would also like to get published. So I shall try and progress the story as far as possible, but we might not get back to the future Nepeta situation. It just depends. Thanks for reading!**

Nepeta glanced over at where Jake was sitting on the couch, shaking her head. "I can't believe I'm the one that's stuck cooking for both of us." She scorned, looking at the food in the fridge before pulling out a few things. "Do you really not mind my crappy cooking?"

Jake smiled, getting up and walking over. "Where did your parents go again?" He asked, sitting up on the counter.

Nepeta shot a glare at him, moving her stuff to another section. "Seeing as we didn't get to my grandmother's house last month, they decided to try again. I think they're taking a shorter route because of the car thing though. I think we scared them." Nepeta murmured, remembering waking up to her mother shaking her awake to get her off Jake.

"I made a pretty good pillow I thought?" Jake chuckled, ducking a swipe from Nepeta as he moved off the counter.

"You did, it was better than most of the nights I've spend in that car." Nepeta admitted, looking over at him for a moment before turning back to the food she was cooking. "And thanks...for being there." She murmured.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually," Jake said, resting his hand on top of her's. "I've wanted to discuss it for a while now actually."

"What is there to talk about? I said sorry for drooling on your shirt," Nepeta said, checks flushing a slight red as she moved to pull away. "If I don't go stir the noodles they'll start to burn. And I believe someone is knocking on the door. Will you stir the noodles for me?"

Jake nodded, taking the spoon as he watched Nepeta walk over to the door, letting out a soft sigh. "I still want to talk about that tonight!" He called.

Nepeta nodded towards him before opening the door. "Oh, hello Karkat. Jake and I were just about to eat dinner, would you like to come join us?" She asked.

"Oh, um...sure. I actually wanted to ask you something but I guess eating with you two won't harm anything." Karkat said, surprised by her answer as Nepeta moved out of the way to let him in.

Jake turned off the stove as Nepeta made her way back into the kitchen, getting an extra setting for Karkat.

"So what do you need help with Karkat?" Nepeta asked, moving the food to the table after dumping out the water to the noodles.

Jake glowered at Karkat, sitting in the seat next to Nepeta's as Karkat took the other side. "I actually wanted to ask for some advice...if you weren't too busy." He muttered.

"I'm not that busy, I promise. What kind of advice where you looking for?" Nepeta asked, sitting down in the seat between Jake and Karkat as she smiled at the other happily.

"Uh, just the basic relationship advice I guess..." Karkat grumbled. "I have this thing I want to try out but I don't know if the girl is interested and I feel really stupid for doing this." He grumbled, crossing his arms and looking down.

"Wow, coming around for relationship advice from, what I know, someone who has never been in a relationship, isn't that kind of harsh bro?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm good with giving relationship advice." Nepeta said with a frown, glancing at Jake. "I don't see why it's not a problem really."

"Okay, so I like someone we both know and I don't know how to express my feelings to her. So, do you have any advice on what might be a good way to do that?" He asked, looking down.

"Well, it would be a good idea to tell her that you like her." Nepeta said. "It's never good to beat around the bush."

"So you're saying I should just be open about my feelings?" Karkat asked. "Just flat out tell her?"

Nepeta nodded, Karkat unfolding his arms as he sat straighter. "Of course silly," Nepeta said with a smile. "All you have to do is take her hand, woo her. You've seen all those romance movies, haven't you? Use some of those moves on a girl and she'll be completely astonished by your feelings."

"So, something like get down on one knee, take the girl's hand and talk to her about it?" Karkat asked, moving to stand up to see how it would feel.

"Don't forget to emphasize it with a kiss. And maybe bring her some flowers." Nepeta said, Karkat pulling her out of her chair.

"So something like this...?" He asked, positioning her to practice as Jake watched on, getting out of the chair roughly when Karkat got down on one knee.

"It would be something like this," Jake growled, moving to take Nepeta by the shoulders and kissing her, Karkat's jaw dropping as Nepeta stared at Jake. He pulled away, glaring at Karkat. "That is how you tell a girl you have any intention of romantic feelings from where I am."

"I...I...I have to go. Erm, see you later Nepeta, jack-Jake." Karkat stammered, standing up and blushing bright red as he backed away from Jake and Nepeta. "I...you two have something to work out."

Nepeta watched Karkat beat a hasty retreat, turning to face Jake. "So you like me, huh?" She asked, crossing her arms in amusement after lightly smacking him on the arm.

"I...uh, yeah?" Jake mumbled, crossing his arms and looking down to hide his blush, shifting silently. "I guess that's why someone would kiss someone. Vantas looked like he was going to do something importan-"

"He likes Terezi I believe. Or Gamzee," Nepeta said, raising an eyebrow. "But, if you want to try something, we can try something. And if that means you want a relationship, we can try a relationship."

Jake nodded, blushing brighter as he looked down. "Would you like to go out with me?" He mumbled quietly.

"I can't hear you when you mumble." Nepeta said, raising an eyebrow.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH ME?" Jake shouted, blushing deeper as Nepeta gigled, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Yes, I would love to." She grinned.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey look, I was going to dip into the past but decided not to! And I'll update after November...I promise this is not the end! But this is going to be really short...sorry. And I'll be back in December. Again, sorry!**

Nepeta stared at the floor of the doctor's office, having felt queasy earlier that day. Her mother had insisted on taking her to the doctor and well, here they were. She glanced up, thinking about the weeks before with Jake with a smile. Of course...she wouldn't tell her mother just what they had been doing. She blushed at the thought, sitting on the table uncomfortably. The doctor was taking a long time...

She took a breath, pushing back her worries and doubts. She was sure it was nothing...right? She remembered December with a blush. Maybe she had a little too much to drink that night. Her parents had been gone that weekend and it just seemed so right...

She blushed again, glad that there was so much time alone to gather her thoughts. She felt like this was a terribly written scene, knowing what it would only end in-a terribly written way of people finding out she was pregnant. Oh, did she think that? Well, she knew it...something that she had been keeping from her parents until the last possible minute...

That thought brought her to what Equius might say. He would have been against sleeping with someone before marriage. Again, it still sounds like someone was horribly planning out her life like any other dramatic teenager's life that ended in teen pregnancy and no husband...right?

Guiltily she thought of when she had told Jake what she thought might have happened. He was such a gentleman about it. He had even asked her...

She broke off the thought, messing with the ring she was wearing on her necklace. And un-ironically, now she had come full circle and it was time to tell her mother.

And here came the doctor with her mother. "We would like to discuss the fact that you're pregnant." Meulin said flatly.

"Jake proposed." Nepeta offered.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I realize I have been a bad author of this story by ignoring it because I've been working on my NaNoWriMo story, though I did finish it earlier than I had planned. So, I'll start writing this story again. But I also hope you like the chapter!**

Nepeta opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling of the hospital. She glanced around for a moment, letting out a soft sigh before slowly sitting up. Through the closed doors, she could hear muffled words, the word "pregnant" only barely intelligible. She glanced to the side to see Karkat curled up on the bench-bed under the window, shaking her head.

"Hey, Karkat..." She glanced over her shoulder, throwing a pillow at him after a moment. She couldn't see how Karkat could sleep through all the arguing, which was giving her a headache.

"Oh my god Gamzee, I was sleeping. God, if you wanted me to move over you didn't have to throw a pillow in my fucking face." Karkat mumbled, rubbing his head as he sat up, glancing around. "Oh shit, Nepeta. Oh shit, you're awake..."

Nepeta scowled at him, chucking the second pillow at his face. "So you and Gamzee share a bed now?" Nepeta asked brightly, smirking.

"I never...it's been a few days since you fell. Hit your head." Karkat said, wincing as he heard Meulin screech at Jake. "And they've been at it constantly. God, that woman really hates your husband, doesn't she?"

"Well, he did get get me pregnant. But he did also propose right after we found out...of course I never did tell her. It's more of a mutual hate of our relationship that she hates, not Jake." Nepeta mused, glancing towards the door. "So tell me...how is sleeping with Gamzee going for you?"

Karkat blushed faintly, crossing his arms. "You have been knocked out for two days and one of the first things you ask me about is why I'm sleeping with Gamzee?"

"No, I asked how sleeping with Gamzee was going for you...but Terezi kicked you out and you needed somewhere to go. I suppose Gamzee opened his arms-and bed-quite quickly for you." Nepeta giggled.

"Oh my god! If I wanted a talk like that, I would have told Terezi and got her to yell at me more! I did not come here to talk about my sex life-" Karkat started.

"Sex life? So you really do enjoy sleeping with Gamzee? Ha! I figured as much!" Nepeta squealed, clapping her hands and bouncing slightly on the bed, pulling at the stitches and grimacing as she pressed a hand to the wound, trying to mask her pain.

"Oh shit, we are not talking about my sex life while you are in the hospital." Karkat groaned, glancing up as the door opened.

Jake stumbled slightly as he heard those words, Meulin having stopped in the doorway. "Well then..." She muttered, stalking off to her chair and glowering at Jake.

"I think...Gamzee is here to get me...probably not but..." Karkat slowly backed out of the room, passing Jake as the other walked in.

"Not something to discuss in a public space." Jake agreed, Karkat turning and fleeing down the hall.

"I know, she brought it up." Karkat mumbled, fleeing down the hall.

Nepeta shook her head, yawning. "What were you guys arguing about this time? It can't have been good, I heard you all the way in here and you were out of the room. Karkat didn't want to say anything about it either."

"We were discussing your health, that is all." Meulin said, crossing her arms as she glowered at Jake. "And certain...things...that may or may not make me extremely happy."

Nepeta frowned slightly, watching her mother before glancing at Jake. "What happened?" She asked quietly, glancing away at them. "I mean, I know you don't like him mom, but it can't be that bad, right?"

"You managed to stab yourself with a knife because you tripped and fell. Not to mention the fact that you also knocked yourself unconscious in the proccess. I just want you to not get hurt, okay?" Meulin sighed, turning a very disapproving look on Jake. And of course, there is the fact that you may be pregnant again." She muttered under her breath.

"That should be good news, not bad." Nepeta said with a frown, crossing her arms as she watched her mother. "I think I actually like that news. I mean..." She trailed off, glancing over at Jake.

"I think it's good news also." Jake stated, crossing his arms. "Your mother on the other hand, feels like arguing with me all the time about it. What are your thoughts on it?"

"I like it and I think that it's a good thing." Nepeta stated, glancing over at her mother. "But do either of you know when I can leave the hospital?"

"They said the wound is healing rather nicely, so probably sometime soon." Meulin and Jake said at the same time, giving each other a glare.

Nepeta sat back, watching them before looking out the window. She had thought she had seen someone that the knew, someone that reminded her of... She glanced away from the window, thinking about her friend and wondering when the last time she had thought about him had been.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked with a frown, glancing at Nepeta for a moment, seeming to notice how distracted she was.

"I thought I had seen someone I knew. It wasn't anything though." She said with a shrug, laying back on the bed and closing her eyes, suddenly tired as she listened to Meulin quietly yell at Jake, not wanting to deal with them and their arguing.


End file.
